Valerian Tapochka
Valerian Tapochka is the son of the old man's daughter and the tsarevich from the Ukrainian fairy tale The Golden Slipper. He is the stepcousin of Kliment Lenko. Info Name: Valerian Tapochka Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Golden Slipper Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Kliment Lenko Secret Heart's Desire: To take care of sweet cows in lovely green pastures. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at taking care of animals. Storybook Romance Status: I don't have a girlfriend as of yet. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to sneak food late at night. No wonder I'm so heavy. Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. The animals in here are so friendly. Least Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. Being fat means that this class is kinda torturous. Best Friend Forever After: Leonid Zharptitsov, Candido Fontes, and Remus Voinicu are all very supportive, plus they're fun to hang around! Character Appearance Valerian is above average height, with blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a golden shirt with a slipper pattern over a black shirt and black capris. On his face are glasses, and on his feet are golden slippers (although they aren't actually made of gold). He is overweight. Personality Valerian is a friendly, big-hearted young man who loves animals. He especially gets along well with cows since he finds them to be very friendly. He has a big appetite and is often seen stuffing his mouth full of food. Biography Allo! I'm Valerian Tapochka. I'll tell you about my mother. Her father gave her a heifer as a present, but her jealous stepmother ordered it to be killed. Before it was to be slaughtered, the heifer told my mother to ask for its entrails, where she would find corn. After the heifer was slaughtered, she took the heifer's entrails, found an ear of corn, and planted it, thus growing a willow tree. One day, when her stepmother and stepsister went to church, she asked the tree for a dress. A lady inside the tree supplied her with a dress. She then went to church and met the tsarevich. She did this again the next Sunday, but afterwards lost one of her golden slippers. The tsarevich, who had fallen in love with her, had many women try on it, without success. When my mother tried it on, it fit, and the tsarevich took her as his bride. As you might have guessed, my parents' story is a variant of Cinderella. There are Cinderella variants everywhere, so I'm definitely not alone. I live at my parents' palace, located near the Black Sea coast. I have an older sister named Anastasia. I also have a stepcousin named Kliment. He lives with us since he was having trouble with life on the farm. He likes it here better, but he feels a bit lonely. I always keep him company since it makes him feel better. I am very good with animals. I especially love cows. Cows are so sweet and gentle, and they always like being hugged (well, they like it when I hug them.) I can't bear to see an innocent cow get killed. That's why I don't eat beef. It makes me a little nervous to see a poor cow get slaughtered, which is why I'm a little uncomfortable with my destiny. Although I'm also a Rebel out of sympathy for my cousin. I also love shoes, especially fancy shoes. I have lots of lovely slippers to keep my feet warm. I don't really care for sneakers, though - I'm not the kind to waste tons of money on sneakers. (It's a shame that I have to wear sneakers during Grimmnastics, my worst class.) One thing I struggle with is eating. I eat a lot - that's why I'm overweight. I'm kinda naturally disposed to it since my father's side of the family tends to be fat - my dad and his parents are all heavy. I tend to sneak food at night, which definitely doesn't help. But it's hard to break the habit since food is so good. Trivia *Valerian's surname means "slipper" in Ukrainian. *Valerian has Asperger's syndrome. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Ukrainian